charmed_halliwell_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Matthews
"...which allowed me time to finally embrace my inner whitelighter. And to help the next generation of witches come into their own." - Extract from Paige's entry in the Book of Shadows. Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children; Hal, Kat and Trish Mitchell. Paige was adopted by Mr, and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth, but met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prue Halliwell whom she meets again nearly twenty years after Prue's death. As the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter, Paige is the Charmed One with the most powers, despite being the youngest and last sister to come into her Charmed legacy. Her powers include telekinetic orbing, oribing, healing, and the ability to generate an orb Shield. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people, and divine for information, along with other typical whitelighter powers and also has access to The Power of Three along with her sisters; Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Paige has struggled a lot with finding her place in the world, not knowing whether she wanted to be a full time witch or a full time whitelighter nor whether to work as a social worker or her many temp jobs. However, after the great battle Paige gets back into social work and takes on special cases for the South Bay Social Services, and also managing to be a great whitelighter. History Early Life Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Warren witch Patty Halliwell. Unlike the first three daughters Patty had with her mortal husband Victor Bennett, Paige was fathered by Patty's whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Patty initially wanted to keep the baby and raise her along with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, however, in those days, it was not only forbidden, but unthinkable for a witch and a whitelighter to be romantically involved. By this time, Patty and her mother, Penny, had known for at least two years that Patty's daughters were destined to become the Charmed Ones; witches destined to be bestowed with great power and the duty to protect the innocent. Penny feared that the Elders would deny the girls their birthright if they ever found out about Patty and Sam's affair. Patty and Sam decided to give the baby up for adoption. The day Paige was born, Patty and Sam orbed to a local church and left her with a nun called Sister Agnes. They asked that she would find her a good home and Patty had only one request; that her name began with a "P". Not long after, Patty was killed by the Water Demon. This gave her a chance to look over Paige for the first time. Patty noticed that her wishes were granted, Paige was being raised in a good home by the Matthews. Paige was given a normal life by her adopted parents. At one point in her life, she met Philip Lewicky who gave her a bracelet and became Paige's first love. In her eighth grade graduation, Paige was supposed to sing the school song in front of eight hundred people, when the time arrived, Paige froze, ran out and missed her own graduation, it turned out to be the worst day of her life all her friends laughed at her and a guy named Bobby Maynard dumped her. But when Paige came into her teens, she started to hang out with the wrong friends and began drinking, smoking, skipping classes, and disobeying her parents. At some point during her rebellious stage, Paige was drinking with her friends and got behind the wheel while drunk, getting in a car accident. Around the age of seventeen, Paige's adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, were killed in a terrible car accident. From what she could remember, they didn't see the car that swerved into their lane. Paige survives, suddenly waking up on the pavement seeing the car totaled and on fire. It would be revealed to Paige after she became a witch that she had subconsciously orbed out of the car. After the death of her parents, Paige changed her attitude drastically; she stopped smoking and drinking, and also started to study harder. She was accepted to UC Berkeley for good grades and a well written essay on the death of her parents. She later graduated with a degree in social work. Becoming Charmed Paige Later Life Paige continued to live her life as full-time Whitelighter, devoted to protecting her charges and nurturing the next generation of witches. She continued to live a happy life with her husband, Henry, and their three children: Hal, Kat and Trish. The magical lives of Paige and her sisters as the Charmed Ones, is written in the history books of Magic School as well as their own Book of Shadows. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinetic orbing: The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of telekinetic orbing to control their magic ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ** Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. * Orb Shield: The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of orb shield to control their magic. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Paige could originally only channel this power through another Whitelighter, but later learned to access it on her own. * Photokinesis: The ability of create and manipulating light. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Paige, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Paige temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Appearance Paige 's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. During season 5, Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. Then in season 6, she lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde. Her hair is usually in loose curls, and on occasion is very straight. Some time in season 6, Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. She allows her red hair to grow long until she eventually cuts it short and has wavy curls before letting it go dark again, nearing black. ** Aliases: As the alias Jo Bennett, Paige has long, dark brown hair with a loose curl. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid twenties, Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. Also, she favors dark colors when wearing professional clothing. * Make-up: Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Personality Paige is very similar to her deceased oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With whitelighter inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness," and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Children The Birth of Hal Mitchell Conceived after the Charmed Ones' battle with the Jenkins' sisters, Hal's birth, unlike his cousins, had not been prophesied with Paige having had no idea she was pregnant with him until her sister Phoebe confirmed that she was pregnant through Phoebe's own pregnancy with Pippa and by that time Paige was already four months gone. It is found that like Piper with Chris, Paige showed no extra abilities however unlike with Chris, Paige's powers did go a little haywire with her unable to orb at times and also with her confusing potions causing a lot of distruction in the Halliwell household as well as allowing Wyatt to become an expert with his powers to heal. On May 2, 2007, ten days after her sister gave birth to Pippa, did Paige give birth to a little boy; naming him Henry Allen Mitchell after his father and great maternal grandfather. Unlike with most of the Halliwell/Mitchells, Paige's pregnancy with Hal was fairly uneventful and although her powers went slightly off kilter, she more or less had an easy pregnancy. The Birth of Trish and Kat Mitchell After celebrating Paige's return to being a social worker, Paige and Henry conceived the twins. It wasn't until Paige was three months gone that she discovered her pregnancy just around the time her sisters both gave birth to their own daughters, having discovered that she was pregnant due to the weird concoction of foods she was eating and after having yelled at her heavily pregnant sister Phoebe for Pippa accidentally hitting Hal. After confirming that she was pregnant, Paige started to have problems with her being too hot and night and then too cold during the day and then during a fight with a demon she managed to tap into her twins' powers by setting one demon on fire and another to ice. The combination of the different powers caused for Paige to seek out Ava, a doctor and gypsy that she knew from the past and found out that she was pregnant with twin girls. Upon hearing this Paige almost went nuclear with her having accidentally blown up Coop whom luckily re-absorbed after trying to direct her anger away from Henry. Within days of her discovering she was having twins, Paige began getting attacked by different demons wanting to take or kill her twins. It was through the demon hunts that Paige discovered that there was a prophecy involving the twins saying that they will either destroy the world in fire or ice or they will work to make it a better world. With all the demon attacks, all of which were putting a strain on Paige and Henry's relationship the witch moved Hal and herself in with Piper for a couple of weeks though living at the manor seemed to cause the twins to go haywire with every other power she used either being of fire or ice as well as causing a destructive path. In March just two months shy of her due date, Paige was again attacked by a demon while at work, however she was protected by a strange blonde haired witch with the powers of telekinesis whom managed to vanquish the demon with a letter opener. After the vanquish, Paige found herself in labor with the blonde witch taking her to the hospital and disappearing before she could thank her. Although the babies were twins, both were born on different days with Trish being born at 11:55pm on March 20, 2010 and Kat being born ten minutes later at 12:05am on March 21, 2010. With the pair having decide that they will each pick a first and middle name for each twin leading to the twins being called; Patricia Helen Mitchell and Katherine Paige Mitchell. Romantic Life Henry Mitchell When Paige was trying to protect a future whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, the parole officer of her charge. Initially, they had a rough start, but learned to overcome their problems overtime. Henry later located a baby named Ramonand handed him into Paige's care while trying to locate the father. In part of the truth, he was using the opportunity to meet Paige again. Eventually, they begin to fall in love, and Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers, for the first time by herself, to save Henry from a gunshot wound, triggered by her love for him. Paige finally worked up the courage and told Henry that she is a witch. A male witch named Simon Marks arrived and declared that he and Paige were destined to be married, but Paige refuses and tells him that she is in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fight for Paige with Henry coming out the victor. Soon after, Henry proposes to Paige and she accepts. They plan their wedding with the obvious troubles between an engaged couple with cold feet. However, the day of their engagement party eventually turns into their actual wedding day. Their marriage brought them a son Henry Junior, and unexpected twin daughters; Trish and Kat Mitchell. The main struggle of their marriage seems to have is the fact that Henry is mortal and can't protect himself from evil forces. Other Relationships * Philip Lewicky: Paige's first love. He gave her a necklace in 1994. * Vincent: Another first love of Paige. She named her Mr. Right after him. * Dave: An ex-boyfriend, Paige mentioned him when her sisters discussed how sex feels when married. * Shane: Sometime in mid 2001, Paige starts to date Shane. After she went to Prue's funeral, Paige met Shane at P3. After a little dancing the couple sneaks onto a helipad of a high building where they are attacked by Shax, the Source's assassin. Shane got hit by one of Shax's wind blasts and was taken to the hospital by Phoebe and Cole. Paige broke up with Shane after the Source de-possessed him, though he does not remember what happened during the time he was possessed. However, he knew it was connected to her and that it was something bad so he ended things with her. * Mason Cowan: Paige had one date with the son of her boss, Mr. Cowan, Mason. On the day of their date, Paige had switched bodies with her sister Phoebe Halliwell and was unable to reverse the magic before her date. And thus Phoebe, as Paige, had to go with Mason on a date. They went to China Town because they needed some powdered toadstool for the potion to switch Phoebe and Paige back into their own bodies. While at the shop Phoebe bought the toadstool, Mason saw some freaky things, but aside from that, he still liked Paige, but decided to stop dating. Paige and Mason never dated after the one date. * Glen Belland: During High School, Paige had an on-and-off relationship with her best friend Glen, even going as each other’s prom dates. The two had a brief romance in early 2002, when Glen made a pit stop in San Francisco. When Glen comes back from Australia, he discovers that Paige is a witch. He found the Book of Shadows in the attic while touring the manor. He accepted the secret and agreed to keep it secret. A year later, Glen is back in San Francisco to marry his fiance Jessica. Unknown to Paige that Glen was even engaged, she became jealous and tried to break the couple up. Under influence of the magic from a Witch Doctor, she orbed Jessica to Purgatory and glamoured into her. Right at the moment where she was going to wed Glen, Leo intervened with the real Jessica and took Paige home. Paige apologized later, which Glen accepted, however his wife Jessica still dislikes Paige. When Paige and her sisters faked their deaths in 2005, Glen was apparently the only mortal who came to her wake. * Trevor: Paige had few dates with Trevor, but she dumped him right after he invited her to spend a weekend with him in Big Sur. Paige said it was because it wasn't going anywhere, but it was actually because of her abandonment issues. The next day she met Sam and realized she had issues she wanted to work through. As a result of this Paige decided to give perfectly nice guys a chance before dumping them, and called Trevor again with the intention of taking up on his offer to head to Big Sur. * Nate Parks: Paige had a brief relationship with Nate Parks, an owner of a piano bar, in mid 2003. To help her overcome her fear of singing in public, he let Paige perform at his bar. Paige had sung the song "Fever" for him. A week later Paige wanted to know if Nate could handle her secret of being a witch and had cast the truth spell on him. She was happy to find out that he was ok with it, though he was a bit overexcited, but she also found out that Nate was already married and had two children. She broke up with him after the effects of the spell had worn off. * Richard Montana: Paige had a romantic interest in Richard Montana, a male witch apart of the Montana family. She was sent to the home of the Callaway's, another witch family who had been feuding with the Montanas for years, to take care of an old lady as a part to one of her temp jobs, and meets Richard by chance. Soon after she helped end the tension between the two witch-families, they bumped into each other again while Paige was working on saving the soul of her boss. She devised a plan to save the innocent souls and sent Richard to inform Piper and Phoebe. After that, they began a relationship. Eventually, with Piper's blessing, Paige moved into Richard's house in order to make it work, but everything got out of hand when Richard began to practice serious magic and is nearly corrupted by it. Richard, finally snapped out of his near insanity, relinquished his powers, and Paige ended their relationship to keep him from running into magic. * Vincent Right and Vincent Wrong: Paige once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate of Mr. Right, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding, using the Charmed Ones' potions. Phoebe made Mr. Right real as part of a plan to vanquish Vincent who kidnapped Paige, put her under a spell, and turned her evil, leading her to kidnapping the pregnant (and clueless about what was going on) Piper so she could be killed. Phoebe rescued Piper and the two vanquished Vincent's minions and confronted Vincent. Phoebe realized that making Mr. Right real made Vincent real as well and Piper was able to vanquish him with her combustion power, freeing Paige. Later, Paige and the now real Mr. Right said goodbye and he went off to start a new life. * Kyle Brody: During 2004, Paige had a short-lived but rather serious relationship with'' Homeland Security Agent, Kyle Brody. His obsession with the Avatars caused Paige to stand against her sisters when they decided to join the Avatars. Their relationship ended abruptly when Kyle was killed by Avatar Beta. Kyle's actions against the Avatars were rewarded by the Elders when they made him into a Whitelighter. A couple years later, Paige and Kyle met again in the Heavens, and Paige learned that Kyle became an Elder after the original council was replaced because they tampered with people's lives too often. Professional Life * '''South Bay Social Services:' Paige's first job was a social assistant. She worked for Bob Cowan and dreamed of being promoted to social worker. Paige got promoted to social worker twice: she turned down the first one. Though she accepted the second promotion, she found it too distracting from her calling as a witch and decided to quit altogether. She later rejoins her career as a social worker and combining it with her career as a full-time whitelighter as she now uses her powers to protect her charges and witches in the care system. * Temp Jobs: After quitting her job at South Bay Social Services, Paige had a few temp jobs. Some of these jobs were Dog Walker, Fruit Packer, Secretary, Magic Performer Assistant, and Caretaker for the Elderly. * Headmistress of Magic School: After Gideon was killed by Leo Wyatt, Magic School was being closed by the Elders. Paige, however, found that the school should stay open for all its students. The Elders agreed but only if she would become the headmistress. She now helps to get her young charges involved in magic school to help them with their magic. * Full-time Whitelighter: After quitting her job as headmistress of Magic School, the Elders made her a full-time Whitelighter. Although she resented it at first, she embraced the job after the Ultimate Battle and now combined with her previous jobs as a social worker and the headmistress of magic school she helps witches hone their magic and keep her charges protected. ** Known charges: Sam Wilder, Mitchell Haines, Joanna, Billie Jenkins, Speed, Mikelle, '' Trivia * Paige's zodiac sign is Leo. * Paige has a knack for singing. * Paige is a really good artist. She used to paint frequently during her early twenties but stopped because of all the demon fighting. * Paige discovered that a vanquishing haiku could be used instead of a vanquishing spell. * Paige was good at Chemistry during High School. * Paige is ticklish on her third toe on left foot and right below the neck, only salts her popcorn on the right side of the bag, and cries every time she watches ''"The Wizard of Oz". * Both Prue and Paige disliked Cole Turner. * Like her older sisters, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige has gone through a rebellious stage as a teenager. * Both Prue and Paige's true loves were police officers. * Mylie said that Paige has a big underwater fanbase. * Paige is the only sister that is a kind of Angel (Whitelighter) at birth instead a transformation. * Paige is also the only Whitelighter-Witch hybrid that hasn't displayed regular telekinesis. * Paige is claustrophobic. * Paige seems to have a good intuition and is an excellent Tarot reader. * Both Paige and Phoebe's past lives were evil. * Paige's past life isn't connected to the Warren Line of witches. However, she does have an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows. * Paige is the only sister who hasn't been to the future, only to the past. * Paige is the only sister who was never seen as a child, only as a baby, teenager and adult. * Ever since she found out one of her ex-boyfriends was married, Paige would often ask her many boyfriends after him if they were married, including Kyle Brody and her husband, Henry Mitchell. * It was never explained why Paige never inherited her Wiccan powers before meeting her sisters. ** One possible theory is likely to be caused by the prophecy of The Charmed Ones, which only foretold the existence of three sisters instead of four, and subsequently somehow stripped her affinity to witchcraft. This theory explains why she had to touch her sisters to be able to recreate the Power of Three and awaken her powers; it would also explain the reason she received the power of telekinesis, because Prue was the one who had it, and with her death, the witch with this power was lost. This also theorizes that if Piper or Phoebe had been the one who died, Paige would have received one of their powers instead. ** Another theory is that Grams bound Paige's powers at infancy for protection like she did with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. * Paige healing a dying Henry, triggering the power through love, is reminiscent of how Piper healed Leo when he was dying of a Darklighter's arrow. * In "Charmed Again, Part 2", Paige is shown to own a pet bird named Oscar. However, after the bird was killed by The Source, he is never mentioned again. * As a child, Paige owned a clown puppet named Slappy, which once manifested in the real world as a real clown. * Paige is the only Charmed One never to have had a love interest who was also a series regular (Prue had Andy, Piper had Dan and Leo and Phoebe had Cole).